


Wax Seals and Calligraphy

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Arthur misses his warmth





	Wax Seals and Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

> "Fill your paper with the breathings of your heart." - William Wordsworth

Arthur sighs as he sits down at the desk, pulling out a crisp sheet of paper. He pulls out a soft feather pen and an inkwell, dipping the shimmering nib into golden ink. He carefully scrawls out the name of his dearest, a small smile on his lips. Oh how Arthur misses him, but that is the hazard with a travelling business such as Antonio. 

He never really liked texting and calling, having been taught by his old fashioned father how to use a quill and inkwell, he found this a much more interesting and romantic way of communicating with Antonio while he is gone. He writes to Antonio about everything that is happening at home, what the cats have been up to, but most of all he assures Antonio how much he loves him. 

When the letter is dry, he carefully fold the paper and sets it into the envelope that he prepared beforehand. Arthur gently presses a rose and a carnation in alongside the letter, having dried over a few days in the sun. The final step is to press the stamp into the pool of green wax and seal the envelope. He then heads down to the mailbox and sets it inside, sending a smile to their neighbour who stares curiously. 

Arthur heads into the backyard, pruning the roses and picking the berries off of their bushes. He sighs tiredly, wondering when he can be back in the embrace of his warm lover. The feeling of the sun on his face and back are nothing without the love of his life there to give them meaning. Arthur goes back inside, setting the newest blooms into the vase on the table. 

The front door opens nearly soundlessly, the sound of a bag being dropped by the door draws his attention. He turns and sees his beautiful husband standing in the doorway, a bright smile on his lips. His arms are outstretched, welcoming Arthur’s body as he slams into him. He falls backwards, a hearty laugh leaving his lips, his whole body shaking with it. Antonio kisses Arthur, lips curved up into a smile. 

“I missed you, Arthur.” He whispers. “I got all of your letters.” He pulls out three pristine envelopes, the wax seal broken being the only imperfection. “I love reading them. You are so amazing.” He stands up slowly, pulling out another paper. “This is for you, my love. I don’t have time to write back usually, but I wrote this on the plane.” 

Arthur takes the paper, reading the beautiful poetry his lover wrote for him. Arthur holds a hand to his lips, tears welling into his eyes. “Antonio… This is absolutely beautiful.” He whispers, eyes flicking back up to Antonio’s. He presses a gentle kiss to his lips once more, loving the feeling of having his sunshine back. 

A rose cannot thrive without warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> "Poetry is when an emotion has found its thought and the thought has found words." - Robert Frost 
> 
> Heya! I'm not a big fan of EngSpa/SpUk but a friend of mine loves it and I love writing. So here's my contribution to EngSpa week, Day 1 Prompt 10
> 
> The prompt is the first quote:   
> Fill your paper with the breathings of your heart.  
> William Wordsworth


End file.
